Riana Darklyght: Jedi Knight
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: The story of a young Jedi Knight and the sacrifices she has to make. R&R!
1. Building A Sandcastle

**Title: Riana Darklyght: Jedi Knight**

**Author: jedidanny (danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com)**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure**

**Time frame: Alternate universe…probably either before Episode One or waaaaaaaaaay after the New Jedi Order…not sure yet**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: The adventures of a young Jedi Knight and the sacrifices she has to make. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me….These characters are all completely made up by me. I'm all ready starting to think of a sequel to this…. ^_^**

**                                                                        Chapter One:**

**                                                                        "Building a Sandcastle"**

**            The sounds of giggling could be heard not far from where the old man stood on his porch, watching his grandchildren play on the beach, his eyes saddened. He wore grey robes flowing down to his ankles, his brown-grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. He leaned against the railing of the porch, his arms folded across his chest.**

**            His granddaughter, Riana, reminded him so much of her mother. Forcing himself not to think about it, he walked down the stairs of the porch, keeping his arms folded, and began walking down toward the beach.**

**            "Jaden?" He heard his wife's voice ask.**

**            He stopped in his tracks and turned to see her walking toward him, looking as beautiful as ever. Her long red-grey hair was pulled back into a braided bun, and she wore a white short sleeved dress. **

**            "I was about to go get the little ones for dinner," He answered.**

**            She nodded and walked to his side, taking his hand into hers. Smiling at her, he bent his head down a little to kiss her on the cheek, letting her hand go to put his arm around her waist and using his other hand to hold her hand. **

**            Riana's loud giggling got closer as the two grandparents walked side by side toward them. Riana wore a swim suit with her shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her twin brother, Rylan, wore a pair of shorts with no shirt on. **

**            Riana looked up from her sandcastle she was working on and smiled at seeing her grandfather, "Grandpa!"**

**              She giggled and stood up, running toward him and hugging his leg. Laughing, Jaden bent down and picked her up in his arms, lifting her up in the air and spinning around a few times before setting her back down. As he had spun her around, the eight year old giggled.**

**            "What are you two rug rats up to?" He asked.**

**"Building a sand castle!** Want to help us?" Rylan answered.****

**            "Maybe after dinner, dear. It's time for you two to go get washed up," Jaylana, Riana's grandmother, answered.**

**            The twins made sounds of disappointment but started walking toward the cabin anyway. Jaylana and Jaden followed them, still hand in hand. The sun began setting behind them and soon the stars were twinkling above them.**

**                                                                        *********

**            Once the twins were in bed after a holo-story was read to them, Jaden sat in the living room by the fire, staring into it, his wife in another chair reading a holo-book. **

**            "We have to tell them eventually."**

**            Jaylana looked up, startled at her husbands words and frowned at him, "Tell them what?"**

**            Jaden looked at her, "The truth. They have a right to know their family history and who their parents were."**

**            "Not so loud, they'll hear you," Jaylana whispered.**

**            "You know I'm right, Lana. Riana is so much like her mother, even now. And they're both so strong in the Force. They have to know before anything happens to us and there's no one left to tell them. They have to start their training as soon as possible," Jaden said softly. **

**            Jaylana started to say something but was stopped by a knock on the door. She looked at the door and then at her husband.**

**            "Who could that be?"**


	2. The Visitor

**Title: Riana Darklyght: Jedi Knight**

**Author: jedidanny (danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com)**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure**

**Time frame: Alternate universe…probably either before Episode One or waaaaaaaaaay after the New Jedi Order…not sure yet**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: The adventures of a young Jedi Knight and the sacrifices she has to make. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me….These characters are all completely made up by me. I'm all ready starting to think of a sequel to this….I'm guessing that this is going to be futuristic from the New Jedi Order…so there will be some character names mentioned that _don't _belong to me, they belong to George Lucas.  ^_^**

                                                                        **            Chapter 2: **

**                                                                                    The Visitor**

**Without answering, Jaden grabbed his belt and wrapped it around his waist, his light saber hanging on his left where it should always be. He walked toward the door carefully and opened it. **

**            Out of the darkness of the night a figure cloaked in complete black walked into the cabin, the features of his face and any sign of a weapon concealed.**

**            Jaylana stood up at seeing the figure, knowing exactly who it was, her eyes lighting up. She slowly walked to her husband's side.**

**            The figure pulled the hood back and revealed brownish-red hair and dark blue eyes. He had some chin hair growing and a scar under his left eye.**

**            "Hello, Mother. Father," The figure said.**

**            "Silven . . . What are you doing here?" Jaylana asked her son, not believing that he was here.**

**            He shrugged, "I'm not allowed to visit my parents every now and then?"  **

**            Neither of his parents answered. He sighed, removing his cloak and revealing completely black Jedi robes, including his boots. A light saber hung from a utility belt around his waist.**

**            "I came to give you some information about the newest Sith threat. It's something you're not going to like. . . Where are the little ones?"**

**            "Asleep. What do you mean it's something we won't like?" Jaylana asked.**

**            Silven walked into the living room and stood by the fire place, staring into it.**

**            "The Sith who killed Sitara. He's still alive and is planning something big. I couldn't get all the details. You might want to get the little ones out of here and into safety," he said.**

**Jaylana and Jaden looked at each other, then followed their son into the living room, sitting down.**

**Sitara**** was their daughter, the youngest out of their children, who was Riana and Rylan's mother. Silven blamed himself for not being able to save his sister from being killed in a Sith attack near her parents home.**

**"They should begin Jedi training as soon as possible. . . How would you feel about taking them with you and being their Jedi Master?" Jaden asked him.**

**Silven blinked and turned to look at his father, "Me? You think I could train them as Jedi?"**

**Jaden smiled at his son, "Of course, Silven. You're a very strong Jedi. I don't think Sitara would want anyone else to train them."**

**Silven looked down, "I miss her…" Clearing his throat softly he looked back up and nodded, "I'll take them with me and train them. They'll be safe in the valley. I'm not entirely sure whether or not the Sith knows that Sitara had children, and twins at that."**

**Jaylana looked at her son and nodded, then looked at Jaden. She got up and ran out of the room toward her bed room, crying. **

**Jaden watched his wife run out of the room and stood up, moving to follow her, "You can sleep in your old room for tonight. The twins are in Sitara's room. We'll tell them what's happening in the morning."**

**Silven nodded, "Good night."**

**Jaden walked out of the living room and went to talk to Jaylana. Silven turned back and stared into the flames.**

**                                                               *********

**The next morning, Jaylana and Jaden woke the twins up and brought them into the living room, knowing this would be very hard.**

**Silven awaited his niece and nephew in the living room, sitting in one of the chairs, looking around the living room he and his sister had grown up in. He no longer wore his cloak and instead wore his Jedi uniform.**

**He remembered staying up until well past midnight with his sister, just talking and telling stories that they would make up, sometimes to the point where they would both be on the floor laughing. Out of his whole family, he was always closest with Sitara. He remembered how happy she had been the day she and Javen were married, and only a little less than two years later had the twins. He smiled sadly to himself and pushed a strand of hair out of his face.**

**He looked up as the twins ran into the living room, Rylan chasing after his sister, and smiled as he watched them. Following behind them were his parents.**

**Riana looked at Silven and blinked her blue eyes, "Who is you?" **

**"'Who are you' is the right way, dear. And this is your uncle Silven," Jaylana said, picking her granddaughter up and bringing her to a rocking chair, setting Riana in her lap. **

**Rylan**** sat on the floor playing with a toy X-Wing with the Rebel ****Alliance**** insignia on one side. **

**"I'm Luke Skywalker, the best Jedi Knight and X-Wing pilot ever! Zoom! I'm gonna blow up the Death Star!" He lay on his back and moved his arm back and forth in the air while holding onto the toy.**

**Silven chuckled at his nephew, "The next time I see Luke I'll have to tell him he has a big fan."**

**Rylan's blue eyes lit up at hearing that _his_ uncle knew Luke Skywalker and looked up at him. He sat up quickly and walked over to his uncle, pulling himself up on his lap, "You know Luke Skywalker?!"**

**Silven laughed more and nodded, "Yes, he's a close friend of mine. Perhaps one day I'll introduce you. . ." He pondered for a moment, than asked, looking at first Rylan and then Riana, "How would you two feel about coming to live with me for a while so we can get to know each other better?"**

**"Yeah!" The twins shouted at once. Rylan threw his arms around his uncle's neck in a hug. Riana jumped off of her grandmothers lap and walked over to her uncle, joining her brother in hugging him.**

**Riana let go and turned to her grandparents, her eyes hopeful, "Can we go, Grandma? Grandpa?" **

**Jaden saw the hopeful look in his granddaughter's eyes and nodded sadly, "Yes, you can go. Go get packed."**

**He figured he wouldn't tell them that they were going to be going anyway. He was glad Silven had been the first to ask them about it and put it into the words he did. He watched as the **

**Jaylana stood up and started to follow after the twins, but stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her son. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping him in a hug.**

**"I'm glad you came home, Silven. We missed you," she whispered.**

**"I missed you, too, Mom," he said softly.**

**She stood back up and turned to follow Riana and Rylan to help them pack, leaving Father and Son to talk.**

**For a moment there was silence between the two. The last time they had seen each other was at the funeral for Sitara and Javen. It was a beautiful ceremony that many Jedi, and even non-Jedi, who had all been friends of the two Jedi, had gathered at. When they were killed, the twins were only about nine months old. **

**Before the funeral, Silven had left Corellia with anger towards his father after having a huge argument with him about something that, now, he couldn't even remember. **

**He cleared his throat a little and stood up, turning so his back now faced his father, "I'll go make room on my ship for them. I have some things to fix on it and then we should be ready to leave by later tonight if we're lucky."**

**Jaden**** nodded as he, too, reflected on their last argument. Silven walked outside the cabin and to his ship, leaving his father alone, not bothering to say anything to him about their argument.  **


	3. Saying GoodBye

**Title: Riana Darklyght: Jedi Knight**

**Author: jedidanny (danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com)**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure**

**Time frame: Alternate universe…probably either before Episode One or waaaaaaaaaay after the New Jedi Order…not sure yet**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: The adventures of a young Jedi Knight and the sacrifices she has to make. R&R!**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: See the first and second chapters. Sorry if some of the chapters are kinda short, especially this one. But I promise the next one will be longer! Also…the description of how two of the characters were killed is kinda weak, I know ****L**** I wasn't sure how else to describe it and I stink at getting really descriptive. Please forgive me? ~_^**

**Another note: For chapter 2, I just realized I messed up on something. _He looked up as the twins ran into the living room, Rylan chasing after his sister, and smiled as he watched them. Following behind them were his parents. It should be his grandparents. Also, I couldn't think of a better name for the planet, so I just made it up. Its supposed to be an unpopular planet that not many people would know about…*Shrugs*_**

**                                                                        Chapter 3: **

**                                                                        Saying Good-Bye**

**            Later that day the twins had packed up their toys and clothes and were ready to leave with their uncle and new Jedi Master.**

**            Jaden walked outside holding Riana's hand, trying hard not to let her see the tears in his eyes. Riana was so much like her mother and she didn't even know it. She had been so young when her parents were killed.**

**            He stood outside the ship, the _Jedi Crusader, holding her hand. He began staring out into space, remembering the day Javen and Sitara were killed._**

**                                                                        **********

**            _They hadn't been too far from the cabin, on their way home from a secret meeting of a small group of Jedi when the group was attacked by two Sith and storm troopers. He had been playing with Riana while Jaylana gave Rylan a bath._**

**_Having felt a disturbance in the Force, Silven and Jaden went to the meeting place to see only two Jedi left who were fighting, and neither were Sitara or Javen. They had both been killed._**

**_"NO!" Silven yelled out. _**

**_He ran to Sitara, who was on the ground and not breathing, blood coming from her side. Near her was the body of Javen. _**

**_      _**

**                                                            **********

**"Grandpa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" **

**Coming out of his day dream, Jaden looked down at his granddaughter and blinked, not realizing that he had been crying. He used his free hand to wipe the tears away and looked up at the shuttle.**

**"It's nothing, little one. Come here and give me a hug," he said, kneeling down and scooping her up in his arms.**

**Riana laughed as he did this and put her arms around her grandfather's neck tightly, "I love you, Grandpa."**

**"I love you, too, little one. You be good for Uncle Silven, okay?" Jaden said.**

**"Okay, Grandpa," she said, sliding out of his arms and running to her grandmother, who immediately picked her up and hugged her.**

**After hugging Rylan, Jaden said, "Watch out for your sister, Rylan. Keep her out of trouble."**

**"I will."**

**Rylan walked to his sister's side and stood next to her. A little taller than her, they had the eyes of both their parents and the hair of their mother with a shade of brown in their red hair, but they both looked like their mother and uncle.**

**Jaylana hugged Silven, kissing him on the cheek, "Keep yourself out of trouble. Take care of my grandchildren."**

**"I will, Mom. We'll send you a holo as soon as we get there," Silven said.**

**Stepping away from his mother, he turned and walked to the ship, pressing a small button which opened the ramp up. He took Riana's hand and led them up the ramp.**

**Jaden**** walked behind Jaylana and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down on her shoulder as they watched their grandchildren.**

**   Riana and Rylan stood at the top of the ramp holding hands while Silven walked into the cockpit and started the ship. They waved as the ramp began coming up and soon hid the faces of their grandparents.**

**                                                ********On the Ship********* **

**Riana's tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She turned toward her brother and hugged him, her face hidden in his shirt slightly.**

**"Shh. Its okay, Sissy. Don't cry," Rylan said softly.**

**She lifted her head up and looked at him and Rylan wiped away her tears and she smiled at him. They turned and held hands, walking into the cockpit.**

**"Where are we going, Uncle Silven?" Riana asked.**

**"To a very special place. I think you'll like it there. You can run around and play in a huge field and take walks in a forest and go swimming in a huge lake and make lots of friends," Silven asked, turning his chair to look at them.**

**"Are you going to train us as Jedi like Luke Skywalker?" Rylan asked.**

**Silven nodded, then hesitated before saying, "Your parents were both Jedi. Your mother was my little sister."**

**"Do you miss her?" Riana asked.**

**He nodded, smiling sadly, "Very much. You both look a lot like her."**

**"We miss her too. We don't remember her really, only bits and pieces," Rylan said.**

**Silven was surprised they were able to remember her at all. He would have to test out their memory skills once they began their training.  
            "Training to become Jedi isn't going to be easy. It's going to be a lot of hard work. Your parents were both great Jedi. Very strong," he said.**

**The twins nodded and sat down in the two passenger seats, strapping themselves in.**

**                        ********Landing on Kurosh'niir/ A New Home**********

**Soon the _Crusader _landed on the planet Kurosh'niir, a planet not so widely known where, as Silven had said, the children could run and play in a huge field of grass and swim in a large pond that a waterfall fell into. They landed in the open field and Silven put the landing ramp down. He turned in his chair to see the twins both asleep. He smiled and unstrapped himself and picked them up in his arms, carrying them off the ship. **

**Slightly behind the ship was a large forest that seemed to go for miles and miles and in front of that was a fairly large cabin that Silven lived in. The valley-like place where they had landed spread out as far as the eye could see and there was a cliff that had a waterfall pouring down it and into a lake, a path nearby to go to the lake for swimming. **

**He carried the twins toward the shuttle after closing the landing ramp and walked into the cabin, bringing them to their room, knowing that at first they might not like the idea of sleeping in separate rooms for the first time. **

**He pulled the covers over them and leaned down to kiss his sleeping niece on the head before turning out of the room and into the living room.**

**The living room had many holo-pictures on the walls and some were sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. One picture was Satara and Javen on their wedding day, Satara looking as beautiful as ever, another was of the same day with Silven standing next to Satara when he was a lot younger. He smiled sadly at seeing the picture and bent down by the fire place, using a match to light it. He then sat in his favorite chair by the fire, staring into the flames.**

**He knew being the foster father of the twins wasn't going to be easy. _Parenting is never easy, he thought. He leaned back into the chair and allowed himself to close his eyes, still fully aware of his surroundings so that he would easily be able to wake up should the twins wake up before him. _**


End file.
